


Give In to Me

by kelseighanne



Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Remarriage, Remarried!Jensen, Wedding, actor!Jensen, married!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseighanne/pseuds/kelseighanne
Summary: Jensen and his new wife Emory enjoy their reception.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kufan001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kufan001/gifts).



> The title comes from the song "Give In to Me" from the movie _Country Strong_.
> 
> No disrespect is meant to either Jensen or Danneel in the writing of this fic. I'm just providing some wish fulfillment for a friend.

Laughter rang throughout the room as guests ate, drank, and celebrated to their hearts’ content. The Houstonian Hotel, Club, and Spa, while incredibly expensive, was a great place to throw a wedding and reception.

Emory and Jensen sat at a table near the front of the room on a stage a few feet off the ground while their loved ones tore up the dance floor. JJ and her little brother and sister spun around in a circle with their “cousins” Thomas and Austin and Jared and Genevieve were making fools of themselves while doing the sprinkler.

Emory looked adoringly at her now-husband and couldn’t quite believe that this was now her life. She had wanted to find someone to spend the rest of her life with for as long as she could remember, but she hadn’t expected to end up marrying a hugely popular actor on a hit TV show or to be the stepmother of three such wonderful kids.

The small Georgian had certainly had reservations about dating Jensen initially; his celebrity and the large age gap between them were issues that had to be addressed, and they managed to work through them early on. 

There was also the fact that he was a single father, and Emory did everything in her power to make sure the children didn’t feel like she was replacing their mother, nor did she want to. All she wanted to do was to provide an extra source of love, guidance, and support for them, which Jensen was incredibly grateful for.

Perhaps what Emory was most grateful for in her relationship with Jensen was his willingness to respect her boundaries. She had explained to him what she wanted from the beginning and he accepted it, only saying that he would be there if she changed her mind. He provided endless support whenever her decision to wait until they were married was brought under fire and made it clear that disrespecting her would lead to consequences from him, even threatening to leave Supernatural if it happened again (he was exaggerating with that one, but the point had to be made somehow).

“Okay everyone, now it’s time for the bride and groom’s first dance as husband and wife. I’m proud to present Mr. and Mrs. Jensen Ackles,” the DJ exclaimed.

The pair walked onto the dance floor arm in arm, and “Give In to Me” from _Country Strong_ began to play.

Jensen pulled Emory close and began to softly sing the lyrics, and Emory knew she had made the right choice in taking the song’s advice.

As the song ended, the pair thanked their guests for coming, then headed off to start the next adventure in their life together as a married couple.


End file.
